legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Lawson
Miranda Lawson is a human Cerberus Officer. As Jacob Taylor's informant, she gives him guidance and advice during missions, often via hologram. Miranda is very well traveled and has many contacts, extending from Citadel space and the Terminus Systems, to as far as the hostile Nemean Abyss. Her vast network of contacts may be explained by the fact Miranda is a known Cerberus operative, one who still has friends — or at least friends of friends — in the Alliance Military. She was introduced in Mass Effect 2. In the beginning, she was seen talking with the Illusive Man about Commander Shepard and how they are the galaxy and humanity's only hope against the Reapers. When Shepard died during an attack of a Collector's ship, she was in charge of overlooking Project Lazarus as a means to bring him back. She had been looking over the project for 2 years. At one point, she witnessed as Shepard was awoken too early and forced him back into stasis. Not long afterwards, she was forced to wake Shepard up much earlier than planned as their base was under attack. She met up with Shepard after they met and fought alongside Jacob Taylor and Wilson. She then shot Wilson point blank and killed him then revealed that he had betrayed them. She didn't mention why he betrayed them. Shepard wasn't very trusting towards Miranda and Jacob since they worked for Cerberus, a corporation that Shepard barely holds any high regards towards but left with them to meet with the Illusive man. After Shepard was given their first mission by the Illusive man, Miranda and Jacob went with them and had remained by their side for the duration of the game. Miranda may seem cold and standoffish at the time, but it is revealed that she does have a soft spot for younger twin sister. Miranda was not born normally like other humans. She was a genetic creation of a wealthy man who she describes as egotistical. He also created another like her, Oriana, but Miranda made certain that her sister wasn't put through the same horrible lifestyle that she did. She removed her sister from her father's care and had her placed in a normal family where she lived a normal life. Her father constantly tried to find her and take her back. Miranda was always dead set on making sure that she was never taken back. Through this, it was revealed that Miranda wasn't as cold and standoffish as she had made herself out be. Miranda is a potential romantic interest for a male Commander Shepard. The Fayelon Story Miranda observed the arrival of the Fayelons. She also watched as the girls displayed their powers and transformation. She had also stepped up to help out the girls against their enemy. She later on revealed that she is also into magical girls shows, however, she doesn't have a lot happy memories with them because of her father. She revealed that in her youth, she told her dad that she wanted to check out magical girl shows and he allowed it. She had a brief moment of enjoying a little of those shows before being forced by her father to watch Madoka Magica younger than she should. He would have her watch the infamous scene of episode 3 without reacting badly to it and if she did, she would be inflicted with punishment of either being yelled at, physical abuse, being forced to watch the episode again or being subjected to watch more traumatic shows such as Magical Girl Site or, even worse than that, Happy Sugar Life, until she responds to episode 3 without reacting in any way. After she left her father, she hesitated before watching Madoka Magica again. She watched episode 3, which had caused her so much trauma as a child and after finishing with watching the episode, she sat alone in silence for hours, taking on the realization that she wasn't being forced to watch it again, she wasn't being yelled at, nothing. It sinked in that she finally has the freedom to watch whatever she wanted without suffering abuse. She then continued to watch the rest of the series, which was the first time that she had been able to see the rest of the show. Since then, episode 3 hasn't caused her any trauma like it used to. Miranda became another motherly person to the girls, looking after them and also became a really good friend to them. She stayed with the Normandy crew to continue looking after the girls as another surrogate caretaker even though she didn't take on the main caretaker role. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Mass Effect Universe Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Action Heroines Category:Biotic Users Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Sibling Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters liked by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Abuse Victims Category:Characters in the Fayelons Story